1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor apparatus of a pump capable of conducting smoothly the release of pressure in an air gap section between an oil seal and an inner rotor and maintaining good durability and sealing performance of the oil seal, and also having a very simple structure and making it possible to avoid the increase in size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pressure release from an air gap section between an oil seal and an inner rotor is one of the tasks associated with rotor apparatuses of pumps and the like. In a structure of a rotor apparatus of a pump, the inner rotor and drive shaft (crank shaft) of the rotor apparatus of the pump are linked together, but in the oil pumps, an oil seal manufactured from an elastic body (rubber or the like) is mounted on the pump body of the oil pump and a drive shaft (crankshaft) is inserted into the open section of the oil pump. The lip sites of the oil seal are lubricated with the oil located inside the oil pump and the oil seal prevents the oil located in the oil pump from flowing out to the outside of the pump (oil leak).